


Morning Ride

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Orgasm, Rutting, Soft Dom Mark, Sub Ethan, TATC, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : A needy sub clinging onto their dom’s hoodie when riding their thigh, tugging at it and hiding their face against the dom’s neck while grinding down harder and whiningI intended for this to be a little bit kinkier but I couldn't help but write them a little softer.Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed.-TATC
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Morning Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt : A needy sub clinging onto their dom’s hoodie when riding their thigh, tugging at it and hiding their face against the dom’s neck while grinding down harder and whining
> 
> I intended for this to be a little bit kinkier but I couldn't help but write them a little softer. 
> 
> Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!
> 
> As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed. 
> 
> -TATC

Mark was still catching his breath as he stepped into the house, toeing his shoes off. It was still annoyingly early in the morning. He could hear someone clattering around the kitchen and the smell of coffee. As he made his way to the kitchen, he almost ran right into a sleepy Ethan who was resting against the counter. He was wearing just boxers and an open flannel that was clearly Mark’s. It hung loose on his body, draping over his thighs and butt. 

“Morning,” Ethan mumbled, sleep still fogging his mind. He held out his arms toward Mark, wanting to be held.

Ethan was always very touchy and wanted attention, especially in the morning. Mark could never really say no to a very cute, sleepy Ethan. 

“Hi, baby,” Mark greeted, wrapping an arm around Ethan’s waist, raising the other to brush his unstyled hair away from his face. 

The gesture was close and intimate. Ethan’s drowsy mind caused the emotions to be more intense, pressing himself closer to Mark. Mark’s heart was still thumping a little hard from the run, his endorphins still rushing. 

Mark couldn’t help but bend down slightly and brush his lips lightly against Ethan’s, giving him the option to opt out of the kiss if he wanted. Ethan’s hands found a home on Mark’s broad, firm shoulders, pressing his lips firmly against Mark’s. Mark’s hold tightened slightly around Ethan’s waist, his hand tangling in the hairs at the nape of his neck. Ethan’s slender arms hooked around Mark’s neck and shoulders, pressing their bodies completely together. 

He took his time kissing his boyfriend, rubbing a hand along his side. Ethan was putty in his hands, always falling apart at Mark’s touch. A simple firm grip could leave him melting into a puddle, wanting to just feel Mark.

Mark gently coaxed Ethan’s mouth open. Taking his time to lick into Ethan’s mouth, tongue gently exploring Ethan’s. Mark drew his hand forward from the back of Ethan’s head to his cheek, thumb brushing along Ethan’s cheek bone. Mark slowly moved his lips away from Ethan’s and trailed them down along his jawline and neck, pushing the flannel back on his shoulders, letting it drop on the floor behind Ethan. This left him in just his boxers, his milky white skin exposed to Mark. 

He guided Ethan to turn around and face the counter, strong arms wrapping around Ethan, pinning his arms to his sides. Mark trailed his lips along the back of Ethan’s neck and shoulders, his sleepy boyfriend nearly falling apart. He pressed his front into Ethan’s ass, enjoying the way Ethan felt against him. 

“Mark,” Ethan breathed quietly. 

“Yes?” He mumbled against his skin, trailing teeth against his neck. 

“I’m horny, now.” 

Mark paused his actions for a moment. He wasn’t really in the mood for sex, but he always loved to be the reason Ethan felt pleasure. He didn’t want him to get off just by himself in their room or in the shower. He wanted to be the reason why he got to his peak. He intended to have fun with it. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Mark answered, heart dropping slightly at Ethan’s disappointed ‘oh.’ “But, I do want to see you come. Do you want to ride my thigh, baby boy?” Mark asked, brushing his hair away from his ear and kissing the shell of his ear gently. 

“Anything you’re willing to give me, love.” 

“One condition, though,” Mark husked lightly. “You have to try to be quiet.” 

Ethan tended to be loud and he just couldn’t help it. Mark could always bring him to the woes of pleasure. Always giving himself up to let his body do what it wanted. 

“B-But, Mark, you know I can’t-”

“Try,” Mark said firmly, grabbing Ethan’s hip to turn him so that they’re facing each other once again. The action and the tone of Mark’s voice made Ethan’s mind fuzzy. 

“O-Okay,” Ethan blushed, moving his gaze from Mark’s strong eyes down to his chest. 

With a hand on his lower back, Mark guided Ethan into their living room. The blinds were still drawn from the night before, this eased Ethan’s nerves. He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of one of their neighbors peeking in on their rendezvous. Mark settled down onto the couch and tugged Ethan into his lap, allowing him to get into a comfortable position. He slotted his thigh between Mark’s so his erection was pressed against Mark’s hip. 

“You going to be good for me, Ethan?” Mark asked softly, brushing back Ethan’s hair. 

Ethan’s eyes were wide and wanting, staring down at Mark. Mark was more of a soft dom, wanting to control how and when Ethan had pleasure. He didn’t tend to dish out harsh punishments, just tutts of disappointment when Ethan didn’t follow the rules. Ethan just wanted to please Mark and his disappointment in him was punishment enough, no physical punishment needed. 

“Ethan? I asked you a question.”

“Yes, Mark,” He replied softly. 

“Remember to try to be quiet,” Mark reminded him as he dropped his hands down to rest on his hips. “Go ahead.” 

Ethan didn’t hesitate in beginning the slow grind of his clothed erection down against Mark’s hip. The small action sent sparks of pleasure going through his hips and down his thighs. He was already beginning to feel warm and heat bubbling in his stomach and across his chest. 

“Take what you want baby, you just have to be quiet,” Mark said, giving him permission to do whatever he needed to get to his orgasm, as long as he remained quiet. 

Ethan dropped his forehead down into Mark’s shoulder, fingers tangling into his hoodie as he ground his hips harder into Mark’s hip and thigh. Mark pressed a firm hand into Ethan’s lower spine, pressing him down. The action pulled a high whine from Ethan’s throat, prompting Mark to grip his hips tightly, stopping any movement Ethan may have wanted to make. 

“I said no noise, baby,” Mark reminded him firmly. 

“Please, Mark, I can’t,” Ethan whimpered out desperately. 

Mark decided to take pity on him, not wanting his love to divulge too deep knowing they had a full day ahead of them. He pressed his thigh up into Ethan’s crotch, a shaky breath leaving his partner’s mouth. With a firm hand, he kept Ethan’s hips pressed down and he bounced his leg slightly. 

Ethan hid his face into Mark’s neck, hot puffs of breath fanning over his sensitive skin as Ethan tried desperately to keep quiet. Ethan tugged harshly at the hoodie Mark was wearing as he ground down to meet Mark’s leg half way. He felt slightly embarrassed that he was getting off like this, riding his partner’s leg, but he loved it. He loved the way Mark’s hand kept him tightly against him. He loved the way his deep voice soothed him with ‘ _ good, that’s good. You’re doing well, baby boy.”  _

“ _ Mark,”  _ Ethan nearly cried, pressing his face into Mark’s shoulder, biting down on the hoodie. 

“What is it baby?” Mark teased, “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes,” Ethan whispered, rutting desperately against Mark’s thigh, a wet spot having formed on the front of his boxers. 

“Tell me about how good you feel, you don’t have to be quiet anymore,” Mark instructed softly, gripping Ethan’s hair at the roots and tugging his head back. He looked absolutely ruined, his cheeks were flushed red and his eyes glazed over and glassy. 

“I feel good, I feel good,” Ethan babbled softly, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Do you like that I let you ride my thigh? That you don’t have to get yourself off?”

“Y-yes Mark, thank you, thank you,” Ethan’s eyes rolled back slightly, body beginning to quiver. 

“Do you want to come?” Mark asked, knowing the answer, tugging Ethan’s head back further so he was staring up at the ceiling. Mark lent forward, licking a hot stripe up Ethan’s neck. 

“Yes yes,  _ yesyesyesyes,”  _ Ethan chanted to the ceiling as if Mark was a god. 

“You want to come for me, Eth? Want to be good for me?”

“Yes, Mark, yes,” Ethan was nearly bouncing on his leg know. He felt like it wasn’t enough, he wanted more. 

And as if Mark could sense Ethan’s desperation, he reached down into his lover’s boxers and wrapped a hand around the top of Ethan’s dripping erection. He didn’t even have to stroke Ethan, he just pressed this thumb into the tip of his cock roughly and he was done for. 

“ _ Mark!”  _ Ethan wailed as he exploded into Mark’s hand, the sheer pleasure numbing his mind and relief washing over him. He slumped forward onto Mark’s chest, his body heaving and shivering with the aftershocks of pleasure. 

Mark’s strong hands and deep voice soothed him in the aftermath of his orgasm. Slowly, Ethan’s body calmed and he lay still against Mark. Mark’s hands rubbed softly over the curve of Ethan’s ass and over his back. Just to see what would happen, Mark bounced his leg slightly, earning a high whimper of over stimulation from Ethan. 

“I can’t go again,” the spent man whispered. “It hurts from rubbing so hard.” 

Mark chuckled softly, stroking Ethan’s hair. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, I did,” Ethan mumbled, nuzzling close to Mark. 

They sit there for a few moments more before Mark helps Ethan clean up in the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see anything in particular? Maybe in this story or in a one shot? Or just have something you want to say anonymously?
> 
> Comment below or drop it in my [Tumblr!](https://tatc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO Since I post anonymously, check out [Ao3 Feed Crankiplier](https://ao3feed-crankiplier.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for any new posts. I'll start putting TATC in the tags!
> 
> -TATC


End file.
